


Love Comes Tumbling

by lunarsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: baekhyun sleepwalks, and more often than not, knocks on sehun’s door.





	Love Comes Tumbling

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [sebaekingdom](http://sebaekingdom.livejournal.com)~

It’s past 2 a.m when Sehun hears knocking on his bedroom door. He’s been fast asleep, drooling on his pillow, dreaming of spaceships made out of cotton candy and Yixing dressed as a dinosaur floating through space, but now he’s wide awake listening to the loud knocks, sleep coated mind cursing his existence. And someone else’s.

Sehun grunts, burying his face on the pillow and covering his ears trying to muffle the sound, to no avail. It’s been, what? Five or six days of this? Sehun’s dead tired of being woken up in the middle of the night by his inconvenient, sleepwalking roommate. It just isn’t fair.

Sighing, Sehun finally gets up from the bed, reluctantly sliding his feet into his slippers before dragging himself to the door.

“I’m coming, Baek,” he mumbles sleepily, like his roommate can even hear him.

Unlocking the door, a precaution he’d taken since this began, and he woke up to Baekhyun sleeping on the floor by the bed - almost stepped on him on his way to the bathroom -, Sehun can’t help but smile to himself at the familiar sight. Yes, he kind of hates Baekhyun right now, but the part of his brain who thinks Baekhyun is hella cute, apparently, is wide awake.

Baekhyun is a petite man - compared to Sehun who’s tall as a lamp post (Jongin’s words) -, with pastel pink hair, which is courtesy of Yixing and his practicing-for-beauty-school experiments, rosy pink lips currently transformed into a pout and, Sehun would say, the most endearing personality ever.

Sehun may or may not have a crush on Baekhyun, but that’s the last thing on his mind right now. The first being getting Baekhyun safely and promptly back to his own room, so Sehun can go back to his precious, much needed sleep.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Sehun says more to himself than to Baekhyun, since the latter is asleep. Sehun manages to spin Baekhyun around with a steady hand on his lower back and coaxes him, gently, to his own bedroom.

Careful not to trip on any of the books and other random objects scattered around on the floor of his messy roommate, Sehun successfully makes Baekhyun lie down.

“I’m really glad finals will be over this week, so we can go back to leading normal lives.” Sehun sighs, doing his best to ignore Baekhyun’s (cute) small smile and his (even cuter) incoherent mumbling. Sehun’s pretty sure Baekhyun speaks in another language when he’s having these sleepwalking episodes. It’s probably Spanish by what Sehun’s sleep-coated mind could gather here and there.

After making sure everything is okay with his roommate, Sehun goes back to bed but it takes almost an hour for him to fall asleep. When he does, it’s with Baekhyun’s asleep face smiling at him in his mind.

 

~~

“You’re an actual angel, did you know that?” Jongin says, leaning over the balcony to talk to Sehun. “I would’ve kicked his ass out of my house long time ago.”

“I need the money to pay the rent. Plus, that would be mean,” Sehun scowls at his friend’s lack of sensitivity and empathy.

“An angel and a saint. That’s what you are, my friend,” Jongin concludes with a solemn nod before making his way to the coffee brewer.

Sehun simply grunts in acknowledgement, looking around at the nearly empty café. The afternoons are always slow at Jongin’s workplace so that’s where Sehun comes to study and do his internship assignments. He’s gonna miss this when he’s graduated and starts working full time to pay his bills like a proper adult.

“What time do you get off today? I was thinking of going to see that new Marvel movie.”

“I would love to but I have a paper due tomorrow. ” Jongin throws Sehun an apologetic look.

“It’s fine I’ll go by myself,” Sehun shrugs but still makes puppy eyes at his friend’s direction which earns him free coffee.

Sehun spends the next hour scribbling notes on his notebook and catching up with some reading for his branding class. He actually feels really lucky he genuinely likes advertising because he hasn’t been sure this was the right path for him at first, but Sehun started getting interested in it from the very first class he had and now he couldn’t wait to have a successful career in the field.

“You know, you should ask Baekhyun to go to the movies with you,” Jongin is suddenly by his side, balancing a tray on both his hands, a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

“I don’t even know him that well, Jongin. And what am I supposed to do? Just text him and ask if he wants to go watch some dumb super-hero movie with me later?” Sehun rolls his eyes, waving his phone dumbly for emphasis.

 

“Nah, I was thinking you could walk to his table and ask him in person.” Jongin nods in the direction of the tables, on the opposite side of the café and very out of Sehun’s view.

Turning to look at where his friend had pointed at, Sehun is quick to spot a familiar pink haired male sitting by one of the tables, nose buried in a thick, library book. He has reading glasses on, golden rimmed ones, and oh, that’s a first. Sehun’s never seen him wearing glasses before, but he thinks they really suit Baekhyun’s soft, delicate features.

“You’re staaaaaring,” Jongin sing-songs by Sehun’s ear, startling the latter, who jumps almost falling of his boot.

“Shut up.” Sehun shoots Jongin a murderous glare, eliciting a chuckle from Jongin.

Thankfully, Jongin doesn’t approach Baekhyun or pester Sehun to go talk to him. Mostly because he’s too busy working, or he probably would have. Eventually, Baekhyun leaves without noticing Sehun, which has nothing to do with Sehun running to the bathroom when he noticed Baekhyun was getting ready to walk up to the balcony to pay for his latte. That earned him a slap on the back of his head from Jongin and endless teasing from the remainder of the afternoon, until it was time for Jongin to leave. Sehun accompanied Jongin to the bus stop, then made his way to the theater alone.

 

 

When Sehun gets home from the movies, it’s past ten. Why do Superhero movies have to be so long? He was expecting to write at least five more pages of his assignment but he’s too exhausted to do anything but crawl into bed.

The apartment is quiet and all the lights are off, which means either there’s no one home or his roommate is sleeping already. Sehun thinks of checking on Baekhyun but hesitates before he can make his way towards the man’s bedroom, thinking, maybe, that wouldn’t be such a great idea. He doesn’t wanna seem like he cares about Baekhyun that much, even though no one would know but there’s a slight chance Baekhyun might be awake and that would be weird.

Or not. Maybe he’s overthinking.

Deciding it’s best to just go to bed since he is very tired and his entire body kind of aches from not getting enough sleep for the past couple of weeks, Sehun goes to his own bedroom, getting rid of all his layers of clothing except his underwear and flops down on his bed. He doesn’t even bother to turn the lights on or check his phone for texts and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

 

~~

 

The next morning Sehun wakes up to someone poking him, gently, on his bare shoulder. When he reluctantly opens his eyes, he’s met with a pair of beautiful, thick thighs in tight, blue jersey shorts that probably should be illegal for people with very nice thighs like that to wear. Groaning, Sehun looks up, and sees Baekhyun beaming at him, a mug of what he assumes is coffee in his hand. He looks gorgeous even though he probably just woke up and Sehun suddenly doesn’t know how to breathe.

“Good morning, roomie!” Baekhyun says, cheerfully.

Sehun grunts but smiles in return, propping himself up on his elbow and stretching lazily.

“We need to talk.” Baekhyun hands him the mug of coffee which Sehun takes, a bit surprised. He doesn’t fail to notice that Baekhyun’s smile falters a bit.

“Did something happen?” Sehun asks, after taking a sip of the coffee which, surprisingly, doesn’t taste bad at all. If he knew Baekhyun had these types of skills he wouldn’t be waking up 15 minutes earlier just to get coffee before class every morning.

“Yes and I’m afraid I owe you an apology,” Baekhyun starts, his voice small as he sits on the edge of the bed, without looking Sehun in the eye.

Sehun doesn’t know what to say, because his brain is still very much asleep and by the time it catches up with what this might be about, Baekhyun is already talking again:

“I thought this had stopped years ago. I had no idea I was still having episodes because I stopped having them when I was, like, eleven years old.” Baekhyun sounds very apologetic and embarrassed and all Sehun can think about is that he needs to calm him down and letting him know it’s okay.

“So you didn’t know you were sleepwalking?” Sehun manages to ask when Baekhyun finally looks at him.

“Not until this morning. I woke up in your bed. I’m so _so_ sorry, Sehun. Has this been happening often?” Baekhyun asks his cheeks flushing slightly

“Oh. It has, but you usually don’t make it as far as my bed. How did you get in, though? I’m pretty sure I closed the door last night… And you usually knock,” Sehun replies and he can spot the confused look in Baekhyun’s face.

His roommate probably thought he would be angry and call him a weirdo but Sehun is talking about this like it’s something normal and that he isn’t bothered about at all. Which is kind of true. Maybe if Baekhyun wasn’t so cute and didn’t make such great coffee, Sehun would be bothered but he isn’t.

“So you’ve been taking me back to my bed when I knock on your door every night?” Baekhyun’s head is lowered, as he stares at his hands on his lap, his pink fluffy hair falling on his face and hiding his eyes. Sehun resists the urge to pet him.

“Yep. Since the first time, which was, maybe, two weeks ago? I’m not so sure. It’s become routine, really.” Sehun shrugs and Baekhyun still isn’t looking at him, so he reaches out and rests his hand on his roommate’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Baekhyun,” Sehun adds in a soft tone, and thankfully, Baekhyun seems to relax a little. He smiles at Sehun, shyly.

“I really don’t know why this is happening again. The doctor said it was stressed related, because at the time my parents were getting a divorce and stuff,” Baekhyun explains.

Sehun nods and gives his roommate’s shoulder a last squeeze before letting it go. Baekhyun seems to lean in slightly into the touch but that could be only Sehun’s wishful thinking.

“Could it be because of Finals? That’s what I thought it could be after I did some research-”

“You did research on me?” Baekhyun exclaims in shock, eyeing Sehun with wide eyes.

“Not on you… That would be weird and I’m not a creep. I did research on your condition,” Sehun clarifies, trying to ignore the heat crawling up his neck and face. “It wasn’t very helpful though.”

Baekhyun lets out a nervous laugh but he clearly looks less nervous than before, which is a relief.

“So you don’t want me to move out, do you?”

“No! That’s… No! Why would I want you to move out? You are… A great roommate, Baekhyun.” Sehun can’t even tell himself that sounded better in his head because he blurted that out without even thinking.

The man sitting in front of him seems overjoyed by his answer, not even minding that Sehun just made a fool of himself.

What does ‘great roommate’ even mean?

Not forgetting to put the dirty underwear in the laundry basket and respecting each other’s personal space, which Baekhyun does, and that makes him a great roommate. Yes, that’s what Sehun will say if Baekhyun asks what it means. But he doesn’t. Instead, he throws himself into Sehun’s arms, hugging him.

Sehun is taken by surprise but the sudden warmth of Baekhyun’s body pressed against him and the way his arms wrap around Sehun’s neck makes him relax way too quickly and ease into Baekhyun’s embrace like this isn’t the first time they’re hugging. It just feels right and comfortable.

“Thank you, Sehunnie! You’re the best!” Baekhyun says dangerously close to Sehun’s ear and the latter bites on his lower lip when a shiver runs through his body. Sehun prays he doesn’t have a boner when Baekhyun lets go of him.

“I’ll repay your kindness with good coffee every morning,” Baekhyun’s eyes land on Sehun’s crotch. Fuck. Now Baekhyun is definitely thinking one of two things: 1. That Sehun and his dick are really happy to see him or 2. It’s merely morning-wood and Sehun is safe from being perceived as a perv. He really hopes it’s the second option.

Sehun coughs awkwardly, trying not to reach to cover his crotch, and instead running his hand through his already disheveled hair, nervously. Baekhyun has a slight smirk on his pretty lips.

“T-there’s no need,” Sehun manages to say after what seemed like an eternity, but Baekhyun shakes his head and tells him that yes, there absolutely is before he leaves the room to make some more coffee.

 

After being left alone with his thoughts, and realizing with relief he didn’t have a boner at all and thankfully Baekhyun was only looking at the empty coffee mug sitting on his lap - at least Sehun hopes so. Or doesn’t he? - Sehun’s mind quickly runs through the events of this morning. He finally figures it out, after some time, that Baekhyun probably was already in his bed when he got home last night. This realization makes Sehun bury his face on his pillow in hopes he will die from asphyxiation and never have to face his roommate again.

The embarrassment wears off a considerable amount after he takes a shower and looks like his normal self again. Smelling good and wearing nice clothes always gives Sehun a burst of confidence. He’d bought this really nice strawberry scented shampoo the other day he’s been dying to try and today is the day. He hopes Baekhyun notices.

When Sehun leaves the room, Baekhyun is also dressed in a pair of blue jeans that makes his small ass look great, and a grey hoodie. His hair is wet and he also smells so good that Sehun has to stop himself from leaning in too close when he stands next to Baekhyun to get some more coffee.

“Hello, there. You smell nice. Want a peanut butter sandwich?” Baekhyun asks, elbowing Sehun lightly on the waist.

“Do you think so?” Sehun completely ignores the question to focus on Baekhyun’s compliment. He can’t ignore the fluttery feeling in his tummy.

“Huh?” Baekhyun looks up at him, a question mark on his face.

“Nevermind,” Sehun manages a smile more embarrassing than charming before chugging down his coffee and saying goodbye quickly to Baekhyun before heading outside.

That certainly went completely different than he’d expected. Sehun needs good advice. From someone who won’t tease him from having a crush on his roommate.

 

~~

 

“I think you’ve both gone past the courtship phase, since you’re already sleeping in the same bed and bringing each other breakfast in bed,” Yixing says matter-of-fact.

“We are not sleeping in the same bed. That was just last night, by mistake. I already told you he sleepwalks!” Sehun huffs. Yixing can be so dense sometimes. It’s almost like he hasn’t been listening or reading Sehun’s texts for the past couple of weeks. “And it was not breakfast in bed. It was just coffee.”

Yixing shrugs, “If you say so.”

“Whatever. The point is, I might, perhaps, maybe, starting to have feelings for him.”

“ _Oh._ Now, _that_ I can work with.” Yixing’s lips form a bright, wide smile that reaches his eyes. It’s cute, but it also freaks Sehun out a bit. He would’ve ran out of the library where they’re currently at right now. pretending to study, but he has literally no other option besides Jongin and he’s better chances to get good dating advice from a bowl of pea soup than from Jongin.

“Go on. Pour your heart out to me, young grasshopper,” he says solemnly, sitting up straight and laying his hands on the table, palms up, like he expects Sehun to hold them or something.

“I just want some advice, please,” Sehun begs, voice almost a whisper.

“Advice I shall give you, then,” Yixing says and reaches for both Sehun’s hands before the latter can stop him. He really hopes people won’t notice it.

Hoping proves to be useless very quickly.

Sehun, patiently, awaits for Yixing to lay some wisdom upon him but instead what he gets is a supposed-to-be-meaningful look and Yixing kicking the foot of his chair in Morse code. What Sehun gets from Yixing’s sloppy attempt is “Beakhoney” which Sehun guesses means Baekhyun, so he quickly looks behind him.

“Hi Sehun! Yixing!” Baekhyun greets them in a quiet tone, since they’re at the library and settles on the chair next to Sehun.

“Can I sit here with you? This place is packed today. I guess I’m not the only one stressed about finals, huh?” Baekhyun smiles knowingly in Sehun’s direction.

If he’d better social skills he would’ve smiled back and made a snarky comment but he isn’t so he simply nodded and avoided eye contact with Baekhyun.

“So what are you guys doing?” Baekhyun asks, not seeming to care about Sehun’s awkwardness.

“Oh. I’m giving Sehun some dat-” Yixing was about to say the word “dating” but Sehun quickly cuts him off.

“Some data!” Sehun exclaims, and finally lets go of Yixing’s hands which he didn’t even realize he was still holding. Baekhyun must be thinking they’re crazy. Which is not entirely untrue, Sehun is beginning to think. “You know, data… For my research project.”

“I see… You didn’t tell me about it,” Baekhyun pouts slightly then shrugs. Sehun feels himself melt a little. “But I guess we don’t really converse much.”

“Would you like to?” Yixing leans over the table, practically lying his torso on top of it, resting his chin on his hand, and looking at Baekhyun like he’s about tell him the meaning of life itself. “To converse much with Sehun, I mean.”

Sehun wants to kill Yixing right now, or at least manage to get him away from Baekhyun, but it’s too late and they’re at the library where murder is probably not allowed.

“Er… Hmmm… I guess?” Baekhyun answers looking very confused.

“Well, then, I shall leave so you two can converse.” Yixing says, and he is so fast at gathering his things and bidding them goodbye that Sehun barely has a chance to thank him for nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Sehun forces himself to spare a sideways glance to Baekhyun. Thankfully, the other seems to be absorbed in getting his notebooks out of his bag, so he doesn’t notice Sehun’s creepy staring.

After a few minutes of silence, Sehun decides he should do some studying too, since he’s there and takes out his laptop and the notes he managed to scribble down yesterday at Jongin’s workplace.

But concentrating proves to be a bitch.

Turns out, Sehun obviously miscalculated how much work he could get done with Baekhyun sitting by his side, very close to him. So close that their elbows sometimes touch over the table and when Baekhyun moves a little he sometimes bumps into Sehun which makes Sehun look up and see Baekhyun smiling up at him, apologetically in the most adorable way. He’s lost count of how many times his heart seemed to stop at the sight of Baekhyun’s beautiful smile. Sehun had no idea he’s had it this bad.

Sehun also notices a bunch of other little things about Baekhyun he wasn’t aware of. For example, he bites his lower lip when he is concentrating too hard, and how he likes to run his hands through his hair, and that makes his bangs fall over his eyes in the cutest way. There’s also the fact that he has the prettiest hands Sehun has ever seen, with delicate, slender fingers, and wow, he might have discovered a new fetish of his. Hands. But not just any hands. Baekhyun’s hands.

It’s not long before Sehun is fantasizing about all kinds of delightfully inappropriate situations involving Baekhyun and basically drooling over his keyboard; no more than three lines of his paper typed on the word document. When he finally snaps out of it, Sehun has no idea for how long he’s been blankly staring at the screen but he blinks a few times and realizes with horror, that one of the sentences he wrote reads: _”on the subject of branding, I’d like to highlight that, Baekhyun would look so good on my lap”_.

Sehun never closed his laptop so fast in his entire life. It’s so abrupt, it catches Baekhyun’s attention.

“You done?” He asks. At some point, he’d put on his glasses and Sehun almost lets out a whimper at the sight.

“Y-yeah, I guess,” Sehun stutters. In the back of his mind he wonders if Baekhyun read what he wrote. Sehun prays to all the gods that he hasn’t.

“Cool! Wanna grab some lunch?”

“Sure,” Sehun answers before he can think. The blood has obviously not returned to his brain from where it went for a little trip around his Netherlands.

And that’s how Sehun ends up having lunch with Byun Baekhyun for the first time. It’s pleasant besides his nervousness, basically because Baekhyun is so easygoing and fun to be around, that Sehun forgets about the fact that they’ve slept in the same bed the night before and that he’s been taking care of Baekhyun for the past week or so, making sure he doesn’t accidentally kill himself while fast asleep.

They talk about college, their goals and aspirations and also about their interests. And turns out, they’ve been playing LOL against each other for a while but never knew. They have a lot in common and by the time they’re done with lunch, but just keep talking nonstop, forgetting about everything else including classes, Sehun realizes he’s been on the edge of a cliff standing on his tiptoes and he’s about to fall pretty hard while shouting Baekhyun’s name.

 

~~

 

Later, that evening, after the most awesome lunch Sehun’s ever had in his life and after missing his afternoon class because he fell on his ass for his roommate, Sehun is at Jongin’s tiny apartment watching Star Wars reruns on TV. Jongin doesn’t even like Star Wars but he is a good friend - sometimes - and is willing to lend Sehun his cable when he’s in a good mood.

“I can’t believe you used that cheesy-ass metaphor to describe your crush on that weirdo.” Jongin shoots him a disgusted look, kinda like the ones he uses when he has to taste coffee samples at his job.

“First of all, it’s not cheesy. I think I might have a promising career in writing if I, somehow, fail at advertising. And second of all, please, don’t call my Baekhyunnie a weirdo,” Sehun replies, before stuffing his own mouth full of microwaved buttered popcorn.

“I think I’m going to puke,” Jongin makes gagging noises and Sehun has to shoot him a murder glare for him to stop.

“You should be happy for me. I’m in love!”

“But does he love you back?” Jongin asks, for the first time, in a serious tone.

Sehun stares at his best friend, mid-chew, without knowing how to answer that. The truth is, he doesn’t know if Baekhyun likes him back. It’s too early to tell, since they’ve only started getting close recently. I mean, they did hang out a few times before with Yixing and some other friends, including Jongin whenever they managed to drag him out of bed, but still. Sehun doesn’t have an answer for that, _yet_.

“Sure! _Whafs noff to loff?_?” Sehun says jokingly, mouth full of popcorn, but he feels his chest tightens a little. Jongin smirks at him before turning his attention to the TV.

“By the way, I invited both Yixing and Baekhyun over for movie night. Thought I’d let you know, since they must be arriving soon.”

“WHAT?” Sehun shouts, jumping off the couch and almost dropping the entire bowl of popcorn. Thankfully, Jongin catches it before it spills all over the couch.

“Calm down. It’s not like I knew you were head over heels for him.” Jongin rolls his eyes at Sehun’s dramatic reaction. “Besides, didn’t you guys sort of bond earlier?”

“Yes, but I’m still shook!” Sehun protests, clutching his chest.

In that moment, the doorbell rings and Jongin gets up from the couch. “Must be them!”

Jongin walks to the door, while Sehun throws himself on the couch and tries to look bored and unphased. He fails. As soon as Baekhyun enters the room Sehun jumps and goes to hug him. Baekhyun promptly wraps his arms around Sehun, burying his face on Sehun’s chest. And Sehun feels on cloud 9.

“Awwwwwwwww,” Yixing coos before stepping over and wrapping his arms around both of them as best as he could. “I’m so glad you guys got together. “

“Together?” Baekhyun takes a step back looking at Yixing and then at Sehun, quizzically.

“He is just teasing us, Baek! Don’t mind him.” Sehun laughs awkwardly, untangling himself from Yixing’s hold and looking over his shoulder to see where Jongin went and if he can, please, save him from his impending doom.

“Hey, Xing-hyung, come here! I’ve got something to show you.” Jongin shouts from the bedroom, and Sehun is so grateful for his best friend suddenly.

“I’ll be right back, guys. Don’t do anything cute without me being here,” Yixing says before leaving them both standing there, looking at each other; Baekhyun still mildly confused.

“What’s that all about?” Baekhyun asks, chuckling.

“No idea,” Sehun says, grabbing Baekhyun’s hands and dragging him to the couch with him. “Do you like Star Wars?”

 

 

Movie night turns into a sleepover when they realize it’s way past midnight by the time they’re done watching and they’re all too tired to go home, plus Jongin has a spare mattress that they throw on the living room's floor with all the sheets and blankets they can find. Yixing and Jongin end up sharing the mattress, which isn’t a surprise, even though they keep trying to hide the fact that they’ve been more than friends for a while now. Sehun gets the couch, after insisting Baekhyun takes Jongin’s single bed.

The couch is not very comfortable for someone of Sehun’s stature but he manages to be fast asleep as soon his head hits the makeshift pillow which is a considerably big pikachu plushie he got Jongin as a birthday gift a few years ago.

It’s still dark outside when Sehun is woken up by something - or someone - literally climbing on top of him. At first, Sehun thinks he is dreaming, even when he opens his eyes and faintly makes out Baekhyun’s features in the dark. Sehun is so convinced it’s a dream that he smiles to himself and wraps his arms around Baekhyun as the smaller man settles on top of him, legs straddling Sehun and head resting on the latter’s chest.

Sehun’s sleep-coated mind only starts realizing that might not be a dream when Baekhyun wiggles comfortably on top of him, which makes their crotches rub against each other and Sehun jerks his body involuntarily, more out of shock than anything else. Fuck. A dozen of red sirens go off in Sehun’s mind because this is utterly wrong and he needs to somehow wake Baekhyun up right now.

Sehun’s been afraid of waking Baekhyun up because of popular belief that you shouldn’t wake sleepwalkers up, but he has no choice. In the position they’re in right now, with Baekhyun splayed on top of him, he can’t avoid it anymore.

Deciding he will do it as gently as possible, Sehun calls Baekhyun’s name, voice barely above a whisper so he won’t wake Yixing and Jongin up as well.

“Baek,” Sehun calls and gently shakes Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Wake up, Baek.”

“Sehunnieeee….” Baekhyun mumbles, still asleep. Sehun freezes. This is the first time Baekhyun says anything in his sleep that is not in some weird language.

“Hunnie-bunny, please, you’re so warm. Let’s… cuddle forever and ever.”

Sehun can’t believe Baekhyun is dreaming of him and calling him by a pet name. He wants to laugh but he also wants to squish Baekhyun right now, because that’s the cutest thing he’s ever witnessed. But, right. First he needs to wake him up.

“Baekhyun,” Sehun calls louder this time, and shakes both of Baekhyun’s shoulder.

That seems to finally do the trick, because Baekhyun wakes up, startled, with a ‘what’ and raises his head just enough that he can look up and see Sehun smiling shyly at him.

“Good morning,” Sehun says. Baekhyun’s eyes widen, his mouth hangs open in shock and he rolls off the couch - and off Sehun -, to the floor with a _thunk_.

“Good morning to you too,” Sehun hears Baekhyun say from where he is lying down and he can’t help but giggle when Baekhyun gets up, looking completely lost and almost steps on Jongin, accidentally.

“I can’t believe this happened _again_ ,” Baekhyun says as quietly as he can.

“In your defense, you actually never climbed on top of me before.” Sehun replies, as he sits up on the couch, stretching.

“I… was on top of you?” Baekhyun looks mortified by the piece of information, hiding his face behind his hands. “Oh my god.”

“I didn’t mind it much, to be honest.” Sehun doesn’t know where this courage is coming from but the words are leaving his mouth before he can stop them and is that really that bad, he wonders. “I kind of liked it.”

“You did?” Baekhyun shoots Sehun an incredulous look through a gap between his fingers.

“Y-yes,” Sehun clears his throat. “Not in a creepy kind of way. I just think that I like you.”

“You do?” Baekhyun finally stops hiding his face with his hands and Sehun notices a beginning of a smile pulling up the corners of pretty lips.

“I know this isn’t the best time to be confessing my blossoming feelings for you but I’m feeling brave and you were mumbling in your sleep about me so….”

“Oh god. I was, wasn’t I?” Baekhyun looks mortified once again but less so than before, thankfully. He is still sitting on the floor, but suddenly he gets up and sits by Sehun’s side.

“I was having this really weird dream where you were a bunny and I was a prince and I kissed you and you turned into a human…”

Sehun can’t help but laugh at that. “You did call me “Hunnie Bunny” or something like that.”

Baekhyun is straight up blushing right now and Sehun stops laughing just to admire the beautiful sight that is embarrassed Byun Baekhyun with flushed cheeks.

“Sehun, the truth is,” Baekhyun starts and his eyes lock with Sehun’s. “I think I like you too.”

It’s Sehun’s turn to be surprised.

“You do?” he asks dumbly.

“It’s pretty obvious to me. I managed to find my way to you, in a stranger’s apartment, while fast asleep. I think this means that I trust you and that I feel safe with you, somehow…” Baekhyun says, not once dropping his gaze. “I don’t know if that makes sense to you, but it does to me.”

“It actually does make sense,” Sehun says. And when he thinks about, it makes perfect sense.

Even if he and Baekhyun haven’t known each other for the longest time, they’ve spent quite a good amount of time together - even if just sharing their living room while both of them studied. Baekhyun even seems to know a lot about Sehun’s habits and the opposite is also true. They haven’t held a lot of actual conversations yet, but they still have time to do that. They even live together and have shared the same bed and have been in each other’s personal space quite often for the past few days.

The idea of both of them developing _strong_ feelings for each other doesn’t sound so crazy after all, Sehun thinks. Even if the way it all started is a bit unusual.

“So do you wanna go grab some coffee? We have to be at uni in like, two hours,” Sehun says, checking the time on his phone.

“I thought you were gonna ask me on a date!” Baekhyun says, pouting.

“Seriously, Sehun! I thought you were gonna ask him on a date. Where’s your sense of romance?”

“Yixing?” Sehun leans forward, only to see Yixing wide awake, holding his phone heaven knows why. “You’re not recording this are you?”

“Well, yes I am but only voice recording it because Jongin’s place is so poorly lit I swear I need to go apartment hunting with him, I’m tired of coming over and--”

Sehun throws the Pikachu plushie on Yixing’s face so he stops mumbling.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make him delete that later.” Sehun turns to Baekhyun but the latter only looks amused.

 

 

“Well, are you gonna ask me on a date or not?” Baekhyun asks half an hour later when they’re already dressed, faces properly washed and teeths properly brushed, heading down the stairs of Jongin’s building.

“I’m still considering my options,” Sehun taps his chin and smirks.

“You don’t have many, I mean. You have a roommate who can’t sleep anywhere but in your bed. Imagine dating anyone but me. It would be hell!”

“That’s a very good point, there.” Sehun laughs and reaches for Baekhyun’s hand. The latter looks up at him in surprise but smiles softly and they intertwine their fingers.

“Besides, you’re pretty cute,” Sehun adds, leaning in closer to Baekhyun’s ear. “And have a great ass.”

Baekhyun nearly jumps, shouting, “Look who’s talking!”

“You’ve been staring at my ass?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “You’ve been staring at mine so it’s only fair.”

Sehun squeezes Baekhyun’s hand, pulling to a stop before they walk out of the building. Turning to the shorter man, he coaxes Baekhyun forward by pulling, gently, on his hand. When Baekhyun closes the distance between them, Sehun leans in and locks their lips. It’s a chaste and brief kiss but it’s heat radiating through Sehun’s whole body. Baekhyun’s lips are so warm and soft against his own that if Sehun didn’t have class in an hour he could stay like this forever.

When they break the kiss, Sehun is pleased to see Baekhyun’s wide smile even if the man looks down, trying to hide it. Sehun can’t help but reach for Baekhyun’s pink locks, brushing his bangs out of his face. Baekhyun’s smile widens as he looks up at Sehun again, eyes sparkling.

“I think I _will_ ask you on a date after all,” Sehun says, finally, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and leading them both outside into the cool, autumn breeze.

  



End file.
